Memories of Geese Past
by You'llRememberMe
Summary: Gus is working, or trying to, but Shawn wants to have some fun instead.  A fight over a pillow ensues.  Just a short and hopefully humorous story.  No slash or pairings.  PLEASE REVIEW


**_A/N: Hey! This is just a lil short story I wrote on a whim. I had the idea last night when I was going to sleep. I'm so glad I remembered it so I could write it today! There was a little confusion about 'past' and 'passed' but I think I got it figured out._**

**_I hope you guys like it and I hope it makes you laugh!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Psych or Madonna, though I like them both._**

**_Oh, and don't forget to review!_**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

**Memories of Geese Past**

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

Gus typed mercilessly away at his computer. He had to finish this. He had to get this proposal to his boss or it could be the end of his job. He-

Gus grunted as a pillow thwacked him on the back. He spun his chair around to glare at his best friend who was grinning insanely. As if preventing Gus from doing any actual work was Shawn's sole purpose in life.

"Shawn, I'm too busy for your adolescent games," Gus said and turned back to his computer and the three sentences he'd written in the last hour. It wasn't his fault. No. Shawn had spent the first half hour throwing paper basketballs at his head and Gus had patiently waited for him to get bored. He did, but he was soon back with something else to do.

He'd spent the second half hour alternating between poking Gus repeatedly and spit-balling him. And Gus had sat through it all, intent on finishing his proposal before his deadline tomorrow. The deadline that had had to be extended an extra day because Shawn had dragged Gus on another ridiculous case. They'd solved it, but not before being taken prisoner in a Chinese restaurant.

"Aw, c'mon buddy," Shawn pleaded and hit him with the pillow again. That's when Gus noticed something.

"Hey!" Gus stood abruptly and glared at Shawn, "Is that my custom ordered pillow?"

Shawn's grin widened as he nodded. Gus stomped over to him and poked him in the chest, "I haven't even gotten to use that yet!"

Shawn chuckled and Gus tried to yank the pillow from his hands. Shawn yanked back, and soon they were caught in a game of tug-of-war.

"Give it to me, Shawn!" Gus grunted as he fought for the pillow.

"No! Not until you-" Shawn was cut off when they both heard a ripping sound. The two friends looked down at the pillow in their hands and sure enough, there was a big tear right down the middle. The pillow was still in one piece, but just barely.

"Look what you did, Shawn!" Gus yelled, "And I didn't even have the chance to sleep on it."

"Gus," Shawn said as he easily tugged the pillow out of Gus's still hands, "don't be Madonna having a bad hair day. It's not like they used real goose feathers."

"Yes they did!" Gus said angrily, "I told you I custom ordered this pillow! I had to pay extra for the real feathers!"

Shawn gasped and dropped to his knees, the pillow still in his hands. He cradled the pillow as if it were a baby and murmured something under his breath while Gus watched in confusion.

"Uh, Shawn," Gus said, his anger replaced by bewilderment, "what're you doing?"

"I'm apologizing," Shawn said and Gus opened his mouth to accept but Shawn wasn't done, "to the geese."

"What? But it's my pillow!"

"Shh, the memories of geese past can here you," Shawn said quietly.

"But it's just a pillow!" Gus exclaimed, "I'm the one you should apologize to!"

"They can still here you, buddy, and they're telling you to shut up," Shawn said, still not looking up.

Gus threw up his hands in frustration, "You know what? You're an idiot," Gus walked to the front door of the Psych office and grabbed his coat. He opened the door, but before he left he said, "And the psychic thing doesn't work on me, Shawn!" With that he left the office.

Shawn was still on his knees with the pillow. "He just doesn't understand your pain like I do." Shawn muttered, "That's why I'm the psychic one."

_**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**_

_**I love reviews so please leave me one! No review is too long or too short, but I prefer long ones :)**_


End file.
